Musashi: True Legend in the Making
by TooConfused
Summary: The Legendary Brave Fencer Musashi was said to have defeated the Wizard of Darkness and seal his power into five scrolls. However, seven scrolls is what is told in the legends. Now Musashi must collect and understand these powers to save the world.
1. Prologue

All right here we go! It's the start of a new era. Let's see if I have any potential to be one of the greats as I start my fanfiction writing career. Hope you enjoy the ride.

Disclaimer: I don't own Brave Fencer Musashi but if I did, I would definitely make a true sequel or at least a remake of the original for the PS3.

* * *

Prologue: The Legend of Musashi and Crisis Approaches Allucaneet Kingdom

Many years ago, without warning, a monster of epic proportions appeared in the Thirstquencher Empire destroying it quickly due to the randomness of the attack. This beast, known as the Wizard of Darkness, was made of almost entirely of a powerful crystal known as Binchotite and with its power, quickly destroyed the unprepared Empire, afterwards setting its sights on the Allucaneet Kingdom. The monster destroyed everything in its path and as a result contaminated the land, causing many mutations to the surrounding plants and wildlife that would later cause a great deal of problems.

Scouts hearing of the kingdom quickly sent word back to the palace and upon hearing the news, King Allucaneet ordered a Hero Summon spell to be cast in order to bring forth a champion that would be able to take down the beast. The Hero Summon spell was a special magic that was handed down amongst the generations to the princesses and was only to be used as a last resort when the kingdom was faced with overwhelming danger. Once the spell was performed, a two-sworded fencer named Musashi appeared and with the task given to him, went to battle with the powerful Wizard.

Once they locked in battle, Musashi and the Wizard battled endlessly over quite a period of time. As formidable as he was, even Musashi found himself hard pressed to defeat the Wizard. Finally, after many days of fighting and with the help of his sword Lumina, the Sword of Luminescence, Musashi emerged victorious and sealed the Wizard away.

After this it was said that Musashi sealed away the power of the monster into seven different elements and then sealed them within seven crests. These crests became known simply as the Seven Scrolls and they passed into myth just as the legend of the brave fencer had.

Over 150 years had passed when things began to happen quite suddenly. For a few years, diplomatic relations between the Allucaneet Kingdom and the Thirstquencher Empire had been breaking down, finally ceasing when the Empire attacked. Unfortunately, with the king and queen absent at the time of the attack, Allucaneet found themselves quickly overwhelmed, and as such, had to fall back into a defensive position.

It seemed the Empire had timed their attack well and their goal was to acquire Lumina, the Sword of Luminescence. As Thirstquencher's army was quickly approaching the castle, the senior members of the castle realized that their only hope was to have the princess perform the Hero Summon.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter but it couldn't be helped, I had to get the introduction out the way. All chapters from here on will be longer I promise, so no more interruptions from here on out (except for chapters ending of course).


	2. Chapter 1: Obtaining Lumina

Before I begin this chapter I will just say that not too much will be different from the game. As the story goes further there will be more differences but until then, just be patient with me. With that said, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I merely own a copy of the game. The rights to Brave Fencer Musashi still belong to Square (I think).

Chapter 1: Obtaining Lumina

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!

This relatively simple sound was heard by all of the castle's occupants. However, the sound wasn't the problem so much as what caused it. Many people in the castle can tell you with experience that this was usually the result of an explosion, which quickly became apparent as some walls and parts of the ceiling began to collapse. Due to this, those living inside Allucaneet quickly came to the conclusion that they were under attack. As the attack continued on, it became apparent that the attackers, which could only be from Thirstquencher Empire, were nearly upon the castle. So, deciding that things were quickly going out of control, a few of the residents in the castle decided it was time to secure the princess's help in performing the Hero Summon.

"We must hurry," exclaimed Ribson as he descended the stairs, followed by a few members of the castle, princess included.

"They waited until the king and queen had departed the castle to make their move, a move that is now obviously paying off," the butler, Livers remarked.

Ribson decided to speak up once more as they reached the bottom of the staircase, "Indeedeth, and as we are noweth in dire straits, we must call uponeth the princess to prefrometh the Hero Summon."

As said princess, wearing her usual white dress and a red bow, entered the room, she gasped, "Like, why is the Binchotite so large. Does this mean…?"

"Yes, Princess. The time has now cometh for you to perform you duty and summoneth a hero to this world," Ribson filled in.

At this point, Scribe Shanky could not help but say, "Oh now we can finally meet him, the handsome and Legendary Brave Fencer Musashi." The rest of the group could barely had back a sigh as the resident scribe continued on with his odd mutterings and daydreams about getting to know such a man of his caliber. As this continued on, another shockwave shook the castle and knocked everyone out of their momentary stupor.

At this point, the last member in this small group, Alchemist Leanman, decided that now would be a good time to get on with the task, "Princess, now it the time to call forth the hero."

Princess Fillet nodded and with an exclamation of "Here goes nothing," bowed her head in prayer to summon the energies needed for the Binchotite to perform the Hero Summon. What followed was quite the light show, as lights green beams of energy started to converge on the Binchotite, coming more rapidly every passing second until finally, an intense flash of white light shone throughout the room, followed by a loud noise.

"Oh he's here," Livers exclaimed in excitement.

What they saw next however shocked them. Instead of the hero they were expecting, there was a child. The child in question was dressed in what appeared to be some type of samurai garb consisting mostly of white, while he wore a blue shirt underneath. With some of the oddest bluish-purple hair sticking out in contained yet odd angles, he certainly didn't look quite like the hero many were expecting.

Shanky took this moment to speak up, "Oh dear, I'm afraid this will not do." The rest could not help but agree with him as they began to realize just what had occurred.

Livers took a moment to input, "Indeed, it must have been too large of a task for the Princess. It seems we'll have to think of something else."

Fillet, while at first put out at the 'summon', couldn't help be but become offended at what was being said around her. "Like, now hold on a moment. What makes you think that I messed up? Like, I mean has any of you actually seen the real Sir Musashi?"

At this the group could only think and say, "No, we haven't."

Hearing this Fillet continued on, "Well seeing as you haven't, than just maybe the real Sir Musashi is this puny little thing."

Said 'puny little thing' having been asleep until the last comment woke up with a giant yawn and let out a confused, "What the?" as he took in the sights around him. Then with a jump many any in the room would have considered impossible for someone of his stature, he flipped over from the pedestal he was summoned on to the front of the room near the door.

"Who did you say was puny? And why are you guys wearing such stupid costumes?" Musashi said in annoyance. He had been having a pretty good nap before this so he wasn't in the greatest of moods about having it interrupted. The group assembled in front of him was a bit flabbergasted, including the Princess, who became offended by the little boy's insulting comment.

"Stupid costumes?! You take that back! You… You little turd!!" Fillet screamed in frustration. This was most certainly not what she had been expecting. First, her summoned hero turned out to be some short kid and then he decided to insult her fashion choice. Ribson, sensing an explosion of tempers, decided to intervene.

"Please… Princess, Sir Little Turd, please calmeth down!" "The name's Musashi, you geezer." "Oh, pardoneth me," Ribson corrected seeing the annoyed look on Musashi's face. Turning back to the rest of the group Ribson said, "If the Princess doth summoned him, than a credible hero he must doth be."

Livers, at this point, decided to interrupt, "You can't be serious! It's too much of a chore for the little lad."

As a debate started between the group, Musashi watched with growing annoyance. 'Just what the heck is going on here? One moment I'm having a good nap and next I'm having my size insulted by some group of stupidly dressed weirdoes. And what the heck is this chore task they're talking about. Guess there's only one way to find out.' With his thoughts settled, Musashi interrupted the argument, "Can somebody tell me what's going on here? I'd like to get home. I'm busy ya know. Can someone get me a palanquin?"

As the Allucaneet castle members turned to him, they decided that they had no choice but to put their hopes in this young boy. After coming to this decision, Scribe Shanky decided to tell him, "Oh, I'm afraid that's not possible. You see, you were summoned to save this world, so you can't go back to your world until you save ours. Oh, oh, and if the collective Binchotite energy runs out in you before completing you task, then you will perish. Oh, isn't that a shame?"

Musashi, shocked by this revelation, shouts, "What do you mean I can't go back to my world!? And I'll die if this whats-it energy disappears? HA!" At this exclamation, the castle experiences another explosion.

Ribson decided to get to the point, "We haveth no time. Sir Musashi, you musteth head to Spiral Tower."

"Spiral Tower?" Musashi questioned, still wondering what was going on.

"Yes they will most definitely be looking for Lumina there," Livers added in.

"What the heck is Lumina? And what's with this note and huge sheath?" Musashi questioned, just noticing what he was carrying on his back.

Fillet decided to answer this, "That's Lumina's sheath, which, as I'm sure you're guessing, is a sword. It's not just any sword though and we really need you to retrieve it. That note tells you how to get to Spiral Tower and what you need to do to get Lumina. You need to be careful though since, as Livers said, others will be looking for Lumina around that area.

"Okay so if there are enemies to get through to get to this Spiral Tower, what do you expect me to do to them, beat them with this sheath?" Musashi remarked sarcastically.

"Oh use this" Livers suddenly said, handing Musashi a glowing blue sword, shaped much like a katana.

"Hey, pretty cool looking sword. Thanks pal it'll come in handy," Musashi exclaimed in actual gratitude, seeing as the sword actually looked somewhat impressive.

"Fusion has extraordinarily miraculous powers. When it pierces an enemy it absorbs and assimilates their powers for you to use at your discretion," Alchemist Leanman put in, describing just how incredible the sword was.

"Okay, so I need to get Lumina right?" Musashi said more to himself than the others as he left to go to spiral tower.

Fillet, unaware of his departure, continued to speak, "That's right. You need to obtain Lumina and bring it back here. With its power, we will be able to battle back against the forces attacking us, so we're counting on you, ya know." The Princess than paused waiting for his response and, after not hearing one, finally turned around, noticing that Musashi had disappeared. "Huh? Ribson, where did he go?"

"He doth be went Princess. Impatient doth he be," Ribson commented on Musashi's disappearance.

Finding his way outside, Musashi entered a thick forest area, where he had to remark, "Shoot, why do I have to do this." Deciding there was no use in complaining he told himself, "Eh what the heck. I'll get Lumina and then I'm out of here." With those oh so encouraging resolve, he set himself down the forest path. As he proceeded down the path he found himself wondering why the castle's inhabitants couldn't have done this themselves. The answer started to come to him when he suddenly saw some sort of pig like creatures trying to drop trees on him.

"What the heck are those things?" he asked while dodging all the falling trees. "I guess it doesn't matter. If they want to get in my way, then they can be ready to be taken out." No sooner than when he said this, he came up to an odd sight. "Are those plants moving? You have got to be kidding me! What kind of messed up world am I in? I guess I should just go ahead and clear the path. Finally a little bit of action." With this he pulled out Fusion and with a few swipes from the blue sword, took at the large headed plants. "Hey this sword ain't too bad. I wonder what they meant about that assimilate ability they kept going on about. Ah, who cares? I'll find out later if I need to."

As Musashi proceeded down the path, he came across a barrier of three boulders. "Heh, this is nothing." And with strength appearances wouldn't suggest he had, he pushed the middle boulder out of the way. "Ha! Is that the best you guys got, cause if it is, you might as well hand Lumina to me." At that moment he saw another of this pig-like soldiers coming near him… pushing a large log that was rolling his way. Barely noticing in time, he leapt above the rolling tree before he could be pancaked. "Alright note to self, when I gloat I need to make sure I'm paying attention to the surroundings. That was a little too close." Noticing the pig thing gone, he kept going down the path.

After not encountering anything for a bit, Musashi began to become a bit weary. His danger senses suddenly told him to duck and he did which was quite fortunate for not a second later, a couple of bullets flew over him where his head had been. He looked towards the source and saw some pig things again, except where the last ones he'd seen had been red and were holding large swords, these were blue and had guns. "Alright then, let's see how you guys deal in close combat." With this, he leapt up and charged towards the two gunmen, using Fusion to knock down all the bullets flying towards him. Once he approached one of them, he quickly positioned himself so that the other gunmen couldn't fire at him without hitting his partner and with this barrier, used his sword to eliminate the blue soldier. Then, with great speed, he closed in on the other soldier and with the same slashing combo he used earlier, vanquished his foe.

"Shoot stuff at me will ya? Maybe next time you guys will think twice about that." Now feeling confident with his ability to handle anything thrown at him, Musashi walked on further, when he encountered something he truly was not prepared for… a river. "This might be a problem," Musashi said to himself, realizing that he didn't know how to swim. He judged the distance from one said to the other and came to the remarkable conclusion, "Shoot, it's too far to jump." He then noticed that there were a bunch of logs standing on the other side of the river. As he pondered on this, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. Another blue soldier had shown up and was preparing to fire at him. Musashi easily dodged the shot and as he was preparing to rush at the soldier remembered something.

"Didn't those guys at the castle say that Fusion could absorb techniques? I got it! I'll just use the sword to get this guys abilities, then maybe I'll be able to knock those logs down to create a bridge." Somehow knowing instinctively what to do, Musashi held out Fusion in front of him in a sideways position and concentrated on charging his sword. When he felt Fusion charge fully, he threw the sword at the blue soldier and concentrated on having the sword absorb the power. Eventually the sword came back to him with a small flash of light and when he grabbed it, he felt it transfer the power to him. "Wow, so this is Fusion's power. If it can just absorb any ability it wants… ah who cares about that stuff! With this ability I got, I should be able to get across the river now. Hey, wait a moment," Musashi paused to look around for the blue soldier, "What happened to that guy? I guess when they said Fusion absorbs, they meant everything." With this mystery solved, Musashi turned towards the logs and used his new ability, Gunshot, to knock down all the logs. Using Fusion as a medium he summoned a small gun that rapidly fired out single shots, hitting the logs and creating the bridge he needed.

"Perfect. Now time to get a move on. I'm just wasting a bunch of time now." He crossed the bridge and continued further down to path until he came up to a fallen log. Remembering what had happened earlier, Musashi came up with an idea. Spotting a group of approaching red soldiers, Musashi put this idea into action. With that odd strength of his he pushed the log at the approaching soldiers who were caught completely off guard by the move, allowing the log to roll over them. Musashi congratulated himself on his genius when something occurred to him. "I didn't really think of it before, but these guys don't bleed when they get hit. I guess it's alright since I really don't want blood on my clothes or anything, but it's kinda strange. Well, no use worrying about it."

Musashi walked on when he came up to a fence with a statue in the middle. According to the note he got earlier, Spiral Tower should be just ahead. "I wonder how I'm going to get past. Well, they told me to get Lumina, so I guess they really don't care too much how I go about doing it." With this settled he smashed the statue to pieces and continued on to Spiral Tower.

As Musashi approached a stone pathway, he couldn't help but wonder, "This is Spiral Tower? But where is the tower?" Indeed, where there should have been a tower, only a large statue of a head sat. The head itself was rather odd, with a large glowing red gem in its forehead and a look of hostility, it just screamed go away. "Hmm, let's see if that note says anything about this. 'In order to open up a path, a warrior must be sacrificed.'" As Musashi pondered this, he noticed four more statues surrounding the large head, much like the one he had destroyed earlier. "Maybe those statues have something to do with it." Seeing as his intuition hadn't been wrong yet, Musashi decided that smashing the statues would be his best bet. He proceeded onto the circular platform when suddenly, the eyes of the giant head statue flashed briefly. "I wonder what that was about."

Musashi suddenly felt the urge to look up and as he did so, he noticed some kind of circular beam coming down at him. He quickly moved from his spot as the beam hit the ground. After a second or two, a small explosion happened just where he had been standing. "I guess this is what they meant by sacrificing a warrior. Jeez, stupid note could have told me that something was going to try to blow me up. Well, it seems easy enough to avoid so I guess it's not really too much of a problem." Satisfied Musashi turned right and ran on the platform to the first statue, all the while having the giant head turn with him sending down beams to explode him. Reaching the first statue unscathed, Musashi quickly destroyed it to find some kind of switch on the bottom.

"Huh, looks funny. Guess I'll give it a stomp to see what happens." As he did this, a rainbow colored light came out of the switch before turning a gold color. After this nothing happened and Musashi, still avoiding beams, wondered why. "I guess I need to destroy the other statues as well. Time to get to work. Still though, did I really need to be summoned to do this?" Musashi continued on the path, destroying the statues and stepping on the switches under them until he stepped on the fourth and final one. Just as he did so, the ground began to shake and when he looked towards the center at the giant head, he saw a building begin to rise out of the water.

After the building stopped rising, Musashi could only look up at the impressive sight. "Wow, that's incredible. I have to get to the top of that? This may take a bit more time than I thought." Coming to the conclusion, Musashi went looking for a way to climb the tower. He eventually found a path spiraling outside the tower and began to climb his way up.

As he was making some progress, he heard an odd noise that sounding like something rolling down hill. Proceeding cautiously, he was greeted to the sight of a large stone wheel coming down the path right at him. He quickly dodged to the right, narrowly missing the wheel as it continued down the tower. "I knew this was too easy. These types of things always have traps." As soon as he said this he heard the sound again and looked up just to dive to the left as another wheel came at him. Deciding that he should hurry up before he was squashed or worse, fell off the tower, he started running up the path. Soon he heard another sound, except that this one was a bit different from the one he heard before. Sure enough, when the objects appeared it was a log with spikes sticking out of it, ready to impale him. With it covering the path, he was unable to dive out of the way, and so he found himself jumping, the spikes just missing him by centimeters.

"Okay, that was way too close. I really need to get off this crazy path before I make a mistake," Musashi said. He proceeded the rest of the way with more caution, listening for the sounds of the traps and dodging them appropriately when they came out him until he finally reached a doorway. Seeing no other way to proceed he entered, wondering what he'd have to go through next to find Lumina.

"Whoa somebody turn on the lights. Where is this place?" Looking at the note, Musashi tried to figure out what puzzle it wanted him to solve. "Hmm, 'when the flames are blanketed with darkness a light will shine from above.' Whatever." After his eyes adjusted to the lack of light in the room, he noticed that there was just enough light to move safely around in and looking around, he saw another spiraling path much like the one outside. As he began to ascend the path, he started to see more of the room and what he saw surprised him a little. There were skeletons hanging on ropes protruding from the ceiling and there was a pillar in the middle of the room. Looking ahead he saw some of the same soldiers from earlier and decided to take them out this time by throwing them off the path.

"Heh, that was fun. Those things are great for stress relief." As he said this, a swarm of bats screeched and flew right at him, forcing him to hold out his sword in defense before he was bit. "That was not so fun. Aargh, will these things stop flying down at me already," he yelled in frustration as they kept coming at him. Eventually they stopped attacking him and Musashi got closer to the top. He stopped though as he notice a large flame burning in the center. "Hmm, blanketed with darkness, does it mean to put out that flame?" Musashi asked himself looking around. Then, hanging above the flame he noticed a large bell rocking gently as it was held by a rope. Coming to a conclusion Musashi leapt up exclaiming, "Hey I know. If that bell drops onto the flame, it'll go out." With this in mind Musashi ventured further up the path until he reached a door that wouldn't open. Deciding that this was as good a spot as any, Musashi turned towards the center and with his Gunshot ability, shot at the rope carrying the bell.

The bell then proceeded to fall with a loud CLANG, quickly snuffing out the flames. As the flames died out, light started pouring into the room from the ceiling, making it much more visible, as well as opening the door Musashi was standing in front of. He walked past it onto a platform with a circle in the middle. Stepping in the center of it, he felt a weird sensation until he was suddenly teleported from the spot.

After the lights and teleportation died down, Musashi found himself outside again, except it was now broad daylight. Looking around Musashi noticed he was in an unfamiliar standing. Looking over the edge of his position, he saw that he was now standing at top of Spiral Tower. "Whoa it's so high up here," he couldn't help but remark in surprise seeing just the distance from the ground he was. "Whoops, don't have time to be scared. Finally, Lumina you're mine. After saying this, more teleportation beams started appearing and Musashi found himself facing a large number of red soldiers. "Losers must have followed me up here. Figures, they let me do all the work and then they go and try to get the rewards for it. Well let's see how they like this reward." And with this Musashi charged at the soldiers dodging their sword swings and using Fusion to eliminate them. However, more kept teleporting up and Musashi decided that it was time to stop having fun and went to secure Lumina.

Seeing the sword in question, Musashi saw that it was encased in a barrier of sort that was being projected from large head he'd seen earlier. While approaching the sword, Musashi wondered how he was going to get through the barrier, when it suddenly disappeared. Musashi let out a confused, "Huh?", before stepping towards the sword, only to have the barrier appear again. "What's going on here? Why'd the barrier disappear, just to pop up again to get closer?" Musashi started thinking on this while looking around, hoping to find some type of clue. As he looked down, he noticed a small plate with footprint symbols on them. Stepping onto it he saw that the barrier disappeared again, but upon stepping off it came back on. "Alright, I know how to get the barrier off, but I can't just run towards the sword before the thing comes back on. I really need someone else here to help me." Just as he was considering going back to the castle for help, he saw some red soldiers approaching him. "You guys just don't give up, huh? Well bring it on."

As he fended off their attacks, he noticed one of them had stepped the plate causing the barrier to disappear again. Coming to a revelation, Musashi exclaimed, "All I have to do is trick one of these idiots into standing on the plate and then I can grab Lumina. But how am I going to get them to stay still long for me to grab Lumina." As though in answer to his question, Fusion gave off some type of glow. "Huh? That was weird, but if it worked before with those logs, I don't see why it wouldn't be able to help me here." Deciding this, he singled out one of the soldiers before using Fusion's assimilate ability, giving him the red soldier's power. The first thing he noticed was that he lost the ability to do Gunshot. "What gives? You mean I can only use one ability at a time? That sucks! Oh well, no use crying about it. At least with this ability, I'll be able to make one of those guys stay still." With that he proceeded to find another red soldier, which wasn't too hard seeing as they had begun to swarm the top of the tower, and had it chase him. Just as the soldier stepped on the plate, Musashi unleashed the ability, Stun, to keep the soldier in place while he proceeded towards the sword.

Finally after a long series of strange fights and annoying puzzles, Musashi place both hands on Lumina and yanked it out of the stone it was embedded in. Musashi let out a joyful shout, "Finally, I got Lumina! Now to get back to the castle." Musashi place Lumina in the large sheath on his back and walked back to the center of the tower. But just as he began to wonder how he was going to get down, the giant head's eyes glowed red. Remembering what happened last time, Musashi quickly ran back to where the sword had been just as the statue let out a laser beam towards him…

Finally done. This was annoying to write at the beginning, especially with Ribson's dialogue. That was a real pain. Oh well, next chapter should be out within 2 to 4 days so look forward to it as we'll have a chase scene, some drama unfolding, and a big time fight. Review and tell me how I've done and what I need to improve on.


	3. Chapter 2: The Cliched Kidnapping

Disclaimer: If I did own Brave Fencer Musashi, more people would know about the game.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Clichéd Kidnapping

After grabbing the sword, Musashi had initially been elated. Now however he was wondering if it was a good idea, seeing as the giant stone head had seemed to take exception to that. It had shot a laser beam from its eyes, destroying the top of Spiral Tower and causing Musashi to resort to running down the side of the tower. This would have been hard enough by itself but no, to make matters worse, the giant head started spinning down the side chasing after him.

"If I'd known all the trouble I'd have to go through just to bring the sword back to the castle, I'd have never bothered to grab it. In fact, I would have… Whoa, Jump!" he paused in the middle of his griping to jump over the path he'd climbed over earlier. "That was close. Can't afford to… Whoa, Jump!" he said after having to jump for a second time. "This day really sucks. I can't believe… WHOA, JUUUUUUMP!" he yelled as he leapt one more time, reaching the bottom of the tower. The giant head followed shortly, landing right behind him and as he turned around to gloat over his apparent victory over the giant head, its eyes lit up before it started moving again. "You're kidding me right? What's it going to take to get rid of this thing?" Musashi, having no choice began to run back down the path he followed earlier to reach spiral tower.

Ah, the life of a Binchotite soldier. They were the grunts of the Thirstquencher Empire, getting very little respect and having to do most of the dirty work. Two such soldiers, a blue and red one, were having an interesting conversation on their fates. While their entire conversation couldn't possibly be understood due to the fact they were snorting the entire time, it seemed rather apparent what they were grumbling about. If they had been human, their conversation might have sounded a bit like this:

"Why are we just walking around here, waiting for something to happen?" the red pig-like soldier asked its companion. "Wouldn't it just be easier to go right to the tower and retrieve the sword while that kid is distracted?"

"It probably would be," his blue partner answered, "but we have our orders to wait here in ambush for the kid. I don't know about you, but I really don't want to disobey and having some type of experiment done on me."

"Well if you ask me this whole thing sucks," the red one complained. "I mean we come down here to steal the sword, only to have no idea to do so, then some kid comes and starts taking all of us out, making us not only look like chumps, but idiots as well by figuring how to get Lumina. If you ask me, we really don't get payed enough for this."

"We get payed for this?" his partner asked.

"Well," the red guy paused, thinking for a moment, "no we don't actually. So why exactly are we doing this?"

Just as his partner was about to answer, they saw a small blur blow past them. After thinking for a moment, the blue soldier asked his comrade, "Wasn't that the kid we were supposed to ambush?"

"I think so," he was answered. "I wonder what he was running from." As he finished his statement, the ground began shaking and as the two soldiers looked around for the source, their day went from horrible to why did I even wake up this morning. That was the last thing they ever thought as they were rolled over by a giant stone head.

* * *

Meanwhile back to someone who matters, Musashi was keeping up his frantic pace to outrun the head and reach the castle. He found himself dodging enemies, swerving around boulders, and jumping over logs merely to keep his narrow lead over the head very intent on crushing him.

"Okay, I know I haven't exactly been the nicest guy recently, but can someone tell me just what sort of bad karma can I have that deserves this!?" Musashi shouted to the heavens as he frantically ran. "I mean I started running when it was light out and now the sun is setting. I don't know if I can go on much longer." Indeed, Musashi's energy was beginning to wane and slowly but surely, the head was gaining on him. "Please, I'm not asking for a miracle here, but just give me a little break here." As though answering his prayers, the entrance to the castle appeared and, thanking whatever deity heard and granted his wish, Musashi ran through it, escaping to head as it crashed into the stone wall and was stopped dead cold. Musashi however didn't stop and proceeded to run into the castle and then somehow, running into the wall, breaking through it as though it was paper.

Coughing from the dust that had kicked up with his destruction of the wall, Musashi commented, "I really shouldn't run through stone walls. That will NOT feel good in the morning." Musashi stopped his musings however with the sight that greeted him when the smoke cleared.

Standing ahead of him was some hugely muscled guy and in his grasp was… "Princess! Hey, who the heck are you?" Musashi demanded to know. While waiting for the strange man's answer, Musashi looked him over and couldn't help but think to himself, 'Seriously, what's up with the people's choice in clothing in this world. I mean, the guy's wearing a freaking cape!' Indeed, the man was wearing a large cape reaching down to his ankles, while also wearing a red shirt that tucked into black pants with a flame design at the bottom. Topping off his weird appearance, was a mask that seemed to be connected to the belt he was wearing. 'There's a story behind that I just know there is, but that's not really important right now.' Musashi was brought out of his musings by the stranger finally speaking.

"I'm Rootrick," the strange man finally answered, "and yer?" "Musashi!" the Princess interrupted. Rootrick looked at Musashi in disbelief (though it was hard to tell with that mask) and blurted out, "Yer Musashi? Yer pullin' my leg. A midget like you is the one with Lumina. Ooh, that's the funniest thing I've ever heard."

Feeling insulted, Musashi yelled out, "Hey, shut up. Now let go of the Princess are I'll make you regret it."

Rootrick pretended to think of it for a moment before responding, "How's about this instead? You give me Lumina and ya'll get this little lady in exchange."

"You wish pal. Now let go of the Princess!" Musashi yelled as he charged at Rootrick. Rootrick, expecting such a move, teleported a few feet away and had flames drop down around Musashi, completely surrounding him. Gloating, Rootrick told Musashi, "Hahaha, ya'll been fooled. Them there flames can't be putted out easily."

Starting to feel the heat getting the heat, Musashi said, "Shoot, I'm sweating buckets here. What'll I do?" After listening to this, the Princess shouted in exasperation, "Like, what are you saying? Use Lumina." Hearing this, Musashi could only give a sheepish grin and say, "Oh… Oh yeah." What this advice, Musashi decided to take out his new sword and see what it could do. With its soft red glow, Musashi decided it might charge up like Fusion and did just that. When he felt the sword fully charged, he unleashed one of Lumina's moves, Lumina Rotation, spinning the sword in a circle and putting out all the flames.

Coming out of his spin, Musashi teased, "Hahaha, I got you now Rootrick. You've got nothing that I can't handle."

Ecstatic at the success, Fillet cheered, "Alright Lumina. Musashi, hurry up and bash this hunk of lard." As she said this, Rootrick reared back his fist and punched the princess in the back of the head, instantly knocking her out. Rootrick then followed up with another comment, "Aw shucks. Shuddap ya dumb gal or else ya'lls gonna get a lickin'. Well Musashi, seeing as how you'll not be giving up Lumina I'll just take this gal here instead. But I'm feeling generous, so I'll leaves ya a little gift in exchange. So long Musashi, oh and have nice day." With this Rootrick teleported out laughing the entire time.

Just before he escaped, Musashi had begun to charge at Rootrick yelling, "Hey wait. Hold on a moment." But he was too late. As he was pondering what to do, the castle began to shake. "Holy smokes! What's that?" As he spoke, something suddenly broke through the ceiling, shaking up the castle even more. As Musashi overcame the shock of the quick earthquake he looked ahead and entered another shock, only being able to get one statement out, "Whoa that's huge!"

The sight before him was certainly impressive. What he was looking at could only be described as a giant knight. It was easily 50 times Musashi's size, carrying a large chain ball and standing on four legs. Steam was pouring out of it and it looked quite menacing.

"Do I really have to fight this thing? This is just ridiculous! Where the heck is everyone else?" Musashi had no more time to grieve on his situation for the Steam Knight decided to swing its chained ball at him. Dodging out of the way, Musashi got to the task of trying to fight the large machine. Trying to determine what exactly he could try to bring down the Knight, Musashi found he could only continue dodging the Knight's attempts at stepping on him or worse, hitting him with that ball.

"There's gotta be something I can do to take down this thing. Where is its weakness?" It was at this moment Musashi looked closely at the feet of the Steam Knight, noticing steam coming out of it. This got him to thinking, "Why is it releasing the steam out there? Now that I think about it, something that big has got to require a lot of maintenance to run. Hmm… I got it! I bet that if I hit those legs enough, they'll overheat and it'll collapse." With this idea in mind, Musashi approached the legs of the giant, avoiding being crushed by it or the ball along the way. Charging his sword up as he approached, Musashi unleashed a Lumina Rotation at the left leg. Managing to hit it with the full force of the swing, the leg did overheat as Musashi thought and the Knight collapsed and stopped moving.

"Alright, just as I thought," Musashi cheered, celebrating his small victory. "Now, how can I trash this thing?" Musashi looked around the Knight when he noticed that it had some type of flag hanging in the front of it near what would be the groin area. Cutting the flag off, he noticed some complicated machinery behind it. "Okay, I guess this is the weak spot… wow this is actually kind of awkward. If this thing were human then that would be the guy's… err, maybe I'm better off not thinking about it." So, ignoring just exactly where he was attacking, Musashi slashed at the machinery until, suddenly, the Steam Knight began to move once more. "Dang, guess I've got to go through the same thing again to bring it down. I'm getting the feeling this'll take a while."

Musashi then proceeded to take out the giant's right leg, all the while avoiding all of his opponent's attacks. With a fully powered Lumina Rotation attack, the right leg was taken out, bringing the Knight down and opening it up for more attacks. With a few slashes from Lumina, Musashi overloaded the machinery, causing it to explode. While Musashi had moved from under the Knight before this could occur, the small explosion had enough force to blast the Knight back, where it slid until it ended up hitting the wall in the palace. Seeing that it still seemed capable of functioning, Musashi ran up to it and with once more impressive strength, lifted the giant and threw it through the wall and into the courtyard.

"Ha, that should take care of it. Throw whatever you want at me, cause I'll just throw it ba…" he trailed off, since the Knight all of a sudden began to stand back up. "What!? How is this guy able to stand back up? There's just no way." He was cut off though, seeing that the Steam Knight turned its legs around so that the back legs were now facing Musashi. "Okay then, I see that you want me to cripple those things as well. Well come on and give me your best shot!" As though in response to the request, the Knight grabbed one of the nearby pillars and threw it at Musashi, which he promptly jumped over. "I didn't mean literally you jerk."

Musashi found the battle was now much tougher as it seemed that the knight was trying to keep him from closing in on its legs. Musashi was quickly growing tired and knew that if he didn't strike soon, he been in deep trouble. After a couple more minutes, Musashi's opening came when the Knight picked up another pillar to throw at him. Diving under the projectile, Musashi dashed towards one of the Knight's legs and repeatedly attacked it. However, he found these legs were tougher than the previous ones had been when it didn't break down when he expected, causing him to drop his guard and get blasted by a burst of steam.

"Argh," he shouted in pain, having his vision momentarily blinded along with feeling his own skin overheated. "That was bad. If I get hit with another one of those, I might be done for." Gaining the use of his eyes again, he was just able to avoid the chain ball being thrown at him by the slimmest of margins. Deciding that he wouldn't get anywhere waiting for an opening, he made the decision to create one. During the Knight's next attack, Musashi hid behind one of the many fallen pillars, hoping that it would confuse his opponent enough for it to drop its guard. The plan seemed to work, as the Knight stopped moving in order to look around for him. When its head was turned the other way, Musashi leapt from his hiding spot and with his sword in front dove for the injured leg, finally overheating it and bringing the Knight down. From there, he attacked the exposed machinery until it began to move again, where he once again returned to a hiding position.

"Alright. Just one more to go. I really need to take it out in one strike though. I might not get another shot at it," Musashi told himself as he watched the Knight gather itself. He was about to charge once more when the Knight started to swing the ball closer to the ground, effectively covering the entire area with a near unavoidable attack. "Shoot! This is really becoming troublesome. What can I do now?" As the Knight continued its swinging motion, Musashi notice something odd with it. "Why isn't it hitting anything? If it were knocking things down, he might eventually cause something to collapse on me. Think, Musashi, think." After contemplating it a bit, he finally came up with an answer. "I bet that he can't afford to hit anything since it'll throw off the pattern. So all I need to do is knock something large in the path and when he's off balance, take out that last leg.

With this Musashi began to look for something he could throw in the way. Just his look, he saw one of the larger pillars in the courtyard just barely standing and in perfect position. Advancing over to it, he concentrated and unleashed the most powerful Lumina Rotation he could. The legendary sword had just enough power in the swing to cut through the weakened stone, causing it to collapse into the path of the swinging ball. The Knight's ball hit it and since the object was too large to be immediately destroyed, his balance was thrown off, freezing his actions and allowing Musashi to go and take down the last leg. Attacking the machinery one more time, he caused another small explosion to knock back the Knight right into the castle wall. Gathering up his strength again, Musashi lifted his adversary and tossed him through the wall. With this the Knight finally seemed unable to move.

"Yeah! Now who's the one walking big? No way I could lose, I mean, I am a summoned hero so I should definitely special. So now to… wait. What? No way. Just no freaking way. JUST WHAT THE HELL WILL IT TAKE TO BEAT THIS THING!!?" Musashi screamed in frustration as the Steam Knight once again returned to its feat, worse for the wear, but certainly still capable of fighting. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I really hope I can live through this." Just as Musashi prepared to attack again, the Knight pulled out a new move. Using the steam pressure in its overheated legs, it blew it downward with incredible force, lifting itself into the air. "Huh?" As Musashi watched confused, he realized that the Knight was coming down quite quickly… right where he was currently standing. Leaping back before the giant could crush him, Musashi kept the presence of mind to attack its exposed machinery, dealing it some more damage before it leapt back into the air.

"Alright then, this has to be it. The thing doesn't seem to be able to move properly anymore. I just need to destroy that system on the bottom of it now." With this in mind, Musashi continued with the battle, carefully avoid not only the leaping attacks and chain ball, but the flying pieces of the houses the Knight was attacking. Finally pushing the Knight back against another wall, Musashi avoided one last desperate swing from the Knight and destroyed the controlling machinery. For what he dearly hoped was the last time, Musashi lifted the Knight and threw it though the wall, where it would go on to fall off a cliff, landing with a loud thud and stopping all motion.

"Phew, man that was tough, but it should be done now. Though I wonder why the thing didn't explode. Usually something like that let's off a pretty good explosion." As Musashi was pondering this, he noticed the Knight's chain ball had fallen off and was right next to him. Grinning to himself, Musashi lifted the ball and carried it to the edge of the cliff. "Hey! You forgot something!" With this, Musashi tossed the ball down at the Knight, where it hit, causing the Steam Knight to finally blow up.

"That's what you get when you try to mess with me!" Oh yeah. I wonder where that idiot Rootrick took the Princess…" And while finishing statement, Musashi finally fell back, completely spent.

* * *

**Finally done. I think that chapter didn't come out too bad. Review and tell me how I did with describing the fight. I need to know so I can decide if something needs to be done before the next epic one. Look forward to the next chapter where we find out more about Musashi's quest, meet new people, and save a dog?**


	4. AN

**Once again, not a new chapter. To the few people who even care about this story, sorry for taking so long. I gurantee I will have new chapters up by the end of November. So be patient with me, I've been real busy (sort of).**


End file.
